lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ (ΚΡΙΤΙΚΗ)
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Kaliambos- Natural Philosophy) Μάης 14 του 2016 Ο Αλβέρτος Αϊνστάιν για τις πολύ επαναστατικές θεωρίες του κατά τη διάρκεια του 20ου αιώνα κρίθηκε ως ένας από τους πιο διάσημους θεωρητικούς φυσικούς στην ιστορία της φυσικής και γι αυτό το λόγο σαν τον φιλόσοφο Αριστοτέλη η οποιαδήποτε κριτική έβρισκε αδιαπέραστα εμπόδια. Λόγου χάρη στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο FRONTIERS OF FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS (1993) όπου παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που έχουν μάζα και φορτία και ακυρώνουν τις θεωρίες του Maxwell και Αϊνστάιν η μελέτη έγινε μεν αποδεκτή αλλά με πολύ μεγάλο σκεπτικισμό. Το ίδιο συνέβη και στο ΕΚΕΦΕ “Δημόκριτος” (2002) όταν παρουσίασα την εργασία μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”. Η εργασία αυτή αντιμετωπίστηκε και πάλι με πολύ μεγάλο σκεπτικισμό παρότι αναβίωσε τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους που ακυρώνουν τις θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν και της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στο ΕΚΕΦΕ παρουσίασε εργασία και ο μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν, ο Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos,(Στη φωτογραφία είναι δίπλα μου με το μπαστούνι). Ως μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν στην αρχή αντέδρασε έντονα επειδή ανακάλυψα το νόμο της Ενέργειας και Μάζας που ακυρώνει την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια. (ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Ο Αϊνστάιν γεννήθηκε το 1879 στην πόλη Ουλμ της Γερμανίας από γονείς Εβραίους αλλά σύμφωνα με τη βιογραφία του ήδη από την ηλικία των 12 ετών διαβάζοντας τη βίβλο διαπίστωσε ότι τα ιερά βιβλία των Εβραίων περιέχουν λάθη. Ως έφηβος έμαθε από μόνος του το διαφορικό λογισμό και στα 17 του είχε εισαχθεί στην Πολυτεχνική Σχολή της Ζυρίχης. Σε νεαρή ηλικία (1902) έπιασε δουλειά σε ένα γραφείο ευρεσιτεχνίας στη Βέρνη όπου είχε την ευκαιρία να επεξεργαστεί τη νέα επιστήμη που ονομάστηκε Κβαντική Φυσική επειδή δυο χρόνια νωρίτερα (1900) ο Γερμανός φυσικός Πλανκ κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει ότι το φως έχει σωματιδιακή φύση, αποτελούμενο από ποσότητες ενέργειας (κβάντα) που έχουν ενέργεια Ε ανάλογη με τη συχνότητας (ν) του φωτός. Δηλαδή Ε = hν όπου το h λέγεται σταθερά του Πλανκ. Ωστόσο, η μη επαφή του τότε νεαρού Αϊνστάιν με άλλους έμπειρους φυσικούς που γνώριζαν τις λεπτομέρειες της ιστορίας της φυσικής συνετέλεσε ώστε ο Αϊνστάιν ως άπειρος αλλά πολύ εφευρετικός να προσεγγίσει τα προβλήματα της φυσικής με μάλλον αντιφατικό τρόπο, αφού υιοθέτησε τα κβάντα του Πλανκ (σωματίδια) αλλά επηρεασμένος από τη θεωρία του Maxwell (1865) έκανε τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι αυτά δεν έχουν μάζα. (Wrong Einstein). Σήμερα πολλοί έμπειροι φυσικοί γνωρίζουν πολύ καλά πως το 1704 ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε ότι το φως αποτελείται από σωματίδια που έχουν μάζα και μάλιστα όταν διέρχονται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο καμπυλώνουν εξαιτίας του νόμου της βαρύτητας, που λειτουργεί από απόσταση, σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του. Αυτή τη σπουδαία πρόβλεψη την επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner το 1801 ύστερα από μια έκλειψη του Ηλίου. (history of photon). Γι αυτό το λόγο τα χωρίς μάζα κβάντα του Αϊνστάιν αργότερα ονομάσθηκαν σωματίδια (φωτόνια) από τον Lewis (1926). Αυτό το γεγονός άλλωστε μας το πληροφορεί ακόμη και ο Ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν σε ηλικία 59 ετών, όταν πια ως έμπειρος φυσικός διαπίστωσε ότι τα φωτόνια του Lewis έχουν μάζα όπως τα σωματίδια φωτός του Νεύτωνα. Παρότι το 1915 ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα (invalid general relativity) απέδωσε την καμπύλωση των υποθετικών πακέτων ενέργειας (χωρίς μάζα) στην περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπύλωσης του κενού, ωστόσο το 1938 στο βιβλίο του Η ΕΞΕΛΙΞΗ ΤΩΝ ΙΔΕΩΝ ΤΗΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ (σελ.224 και 225) αποφεύγοντας να επαναλάβει μια τέτοια περίεργη καμπύλωση του κενού και καταφεύγοντας τελικά στα πραγματικά σωματίδια του φωτός γράφει: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Σε ότι αφορά την ιστορική εξέλιξη των ιδεών γύρω από τη φύση του φωτός που ακολούθησαν μετά από το Νεύτωνα αξίζει να αναφέρουμε τον πιο σπουδαίο Άγγλο πειραματιστή, το Faraday, ο οποίος το 1845 απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι το φως επηρεάζεται όχι μόνο από τον Ήλιο αλλά και από μαγνήτες, δηλαδή έχει και ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες όπως τα κινούμενα φορτία. Ήδη από το 1820 ο Ampere κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει το νόμο του μαγνητισμού σύμφωνα με τον οποίο τα κινούμενα φορτισμένα σωματίδια (παράλληλα ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα) αλληλεπιδρούν όχι μόνο με ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις όπως προέβλεψε ο νόμος του Coulomb (1785) αλλά και με μαγνητικές δυνάμεις που λειτουργούν από απόσταση σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Καθώς όμως η βαρύτητα και οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις δεν μπορούν να υπάρξουν χωρίς μάζες και φορτία, ο Faraday θα έπρεπε να λάβει σοβαρά υπόψη τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα, Coulomb, και Ampere, και να μας προτείνει ότι το φως θα έπρεπε να αποτελείται από κινούμενα ηλεκτρικά δίπολα που έχουν μάζα ώστε να επηρεάζονται όχι μόνο μέσω της βαρύτητας αλλά και από τα φορτία των κυκλικών ρευμάτων. Αντί αυτού έκανε την υπόθεση ότι το φως είναι μόνο ηλεκτρομαγνητικό κύμα και ότι δεν πρέπει να αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως με δυνάμεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Έτσι φαντάστηκε ότι οι χώροι που περιβάλλουν τους μαγνήτες και τα ηλεκτρικά ρεύματα ερεθίζονται και γίνονται σαν τεντωμένες ελαστικές γραμμές που ονομάστηκαν πεδία. (Review of the Faraday field). Νωρίτερα (1831) ο ίδιος ο Faraday ανακάλυψε και το νόμο της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής επαγωγής σύμφωνα με τον οποίο η κίνηση ενός κυκλικού αγωγού σε σχέση με ένα μαγνήτη προκαλεί την εμφάνιση ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος. Και ενώ ο Neumann το 1845 απέδειξε ότι το ρεύμα οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere, ο Maxwell το 1865 παρακάμπτοντας την παραπάνω απόδειξη και ακολουθώντας τα λαθεμένα πεδία του Faraday ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία ότι το φως δεν είναι σωματίδια αλλά υποθετικά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά πεδία που μεταδίδονται μέσα σε ένα υποθετικό αιθέρα με το σκεπτικό ότι στην επαγωγή εμφανίζονται όχι μαγνητικές αλλά ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις. Τελικά οι τόσο κομψές εξισώσεις του Maxwell με άψογες μαθηματικές σχέσεις αποδείχθηκε ότι στηρίζονται σε σαθρά θεμέλια, όπως ακριβώς το έδειξα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993. (Invalid Maxwell’s equations). Γι αυτό δικαιολογημένα το 1887 ο αιθέρας απορρίφθηκε από το περίφημο πείραμα του Michelson, γεγονός που συμφωνούσε με τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα ότι δηλαδή το φως είναι σωματίδια με μάζα που ταξιδεύουν στο κενό με ταχύτητα c = 300.000 Km/sec. Το 1900 ο Πλανκ ενίσχυσε ακόμη περισσότερο αυτή τη σωματιδιακή άποψη αποδεικνύοντας ότι η θεωρία του Maxwell δεν μπορεί να συμβιβαστεί με τα πακέτα ενέργειας Ε = hν. Τελικά το 1901 ο Kaufmann με πείραμα απέδειξε ότι όταν ένα ηλεκτρόνιο απορροφά ενέργεια αυξάνεται όχι μόνο η ενέργειά του (ΔΕ) αλλά και η μάζα του (ΔΜ). Στο πείραμά του ο Kaufmann έδωσε λογική εξήγηση σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της αφθαρσίας της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Στην ουσία εφάρμοσε την πολύ τολμηρή εισήγηση του J.J. Thomson (1881) ότι δηλαδή η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια συνοδεύεται από ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι και η σπουδαία ανακάλυψη του ηλεκτρονίου από τον Thomson (1897) στην αρχή προκάλεσε έντονη αντίδραση γιατί οι τροχιές ηλεκτρονίων γύρω από πυρήνες πρωτονίων και νετρονίων ανέτρεπαν τη θεωρία ότι τα στοιχεία είναι άτομα, δηλαδή τα έσχατα σωματίδια του Έλληνα φιλοσόφου Δημοκρίτου. Κάτω από μια τέτοια γόνιμη εξέλιξη των νόμων της φύσης και των πειραμάτων που ενίσχυαν τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 σε ηλικία μόλις 26 ετών αποφάσισε να δημοσιεύσει 4 εργασίες από τις οποίες η πρώτη αναφέρονταν στην εξήγηση του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, δηλαδή όταν πέφτει φως σε ορισμένα μέταλλα απορροφάται και σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα του Kaufmann προσφέρει στο ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο αύξηση ενέργειας αλλά και αύξηση μάζας. Έτσι η ενέργεια hν του φωτός με μορφή σωματιδίου (φωτονίου) μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου ενώ η μάζα του φωτονίου καθώς απορροφάται αυξάνει τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου. (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect). Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν θεωρώντας ότι οι νόμοι της φύσης είναι μια παλαιά ιστορία ακολούθησε όχι τους φυσικούς νόμους του Νεύτωνα, του Coulomb, και του Ampere, αλλά την ήδη κλονισμένη θεωρία του Maxwell ύστερα από τα πειράματα του Michelson και την Κβαντική Φυσική του Πλανκ. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτή η αρνητική στάση του Αϊνστάιν απέναντι στους νόμους της φύσης εξακολουθούσε να υπάρχει και σε πολύ μεταγενέστερα χρόνια. Λόγου χάρη στο βιβλίο του 1938 (σελ. 292) θα γράψει ότι η επιστήμη δεν είναι συλλογή νόμων. Φυσικά μια τέτοια αρνητική στάση απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους στο τέλος της ζωής του προκάλεσε και τη μεγάλη του απογοήτευση γράφοντας o ίδιος το 1954 στο φίλο του τον Besso τα παρακάτω απογοητευτικά λόγια για τη λαθεμένη θεωρία των πεδίων που τόσα χρόνια την υπερασπίζονταν με σθένος : “Εγώ νομίζω ότι με μεγάλη πιθανότητα η φυσική δεν μπορεί να στηρίζεται στην ιδέα των πεδίων, δηλαδή πάνω σε συνεχείς δομές”. Αντίθετα οι θεμελιωτές της φυσικής όπως ο Γαλιλαίος και ο Νεύτων ακολούθησαν με πολύ μεγάλη επιμονή την οδό των πολλών πειραμάτων και παρατηρήσεων προκειμένου να ανακαλύψουν τους νόμους της φύσης. (NEWTON AND GALILEO REJECT EINSTEIN). Με βάση λοιπόν την υπόθεση ότι το φως είναι μόνο ηλεκτρομαγνητικό κύμα των λαθεμένων πεδίων και παρακάμπτοντας την ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα που δικαιολογούσε το πείραμα του Kaufmann, ο Αϊνσtάιν δημοσίευσε την πρώτη του εργασία με το σκεπτικό ότι η απορρόφηση του φωτός (χωρίς μάζα) συντελεί μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου (ΔE). Δηλαδή, hν = ΔΕ. Όμως παρότι για αυτή την λαθεμένη ερμηνεία ο Αϊνστάιν κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ (1921), όπως έδειξα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο της θεμελιώδους φυσικής (1993), επειδή το φως αποτελείται από διπολικά φωτόνια που έχουν φορτία και μάζα m = hν/c2 ( όπως άλλωστε το ομολόγησε πολύ αργότερα και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν), το φως συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας του (ΔΜ), ώστε η απορρόφηση του φωτός να συμφωνεί με τους δυο βασικούς νόμους αφθαρσίας της ενέργειας και ύλης, που δίδαξαν οι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι Ηράκλειτος και Δημόκριτος αντίστοιχα.(Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Αυτός λοιπόν ο μηχανισμός απορρόφησης του φωτός με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της “Αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης” (Photon-Matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Πάντως ο Αϊνστάιν στο δεύτερο άρθρο του ως πολύ εφευρετικός είχε μεγάλη επιτυχία για την πρόοδο της μοριακής φυσικής γιατί ασχολήθηκε με την κίνηση κόκκων από γύρη μέσα στο νερό (Κίνηση Μπράουν) ακολουθώντας τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική. Ο Αϊνστάιν ερμήνευσε το φαινόμενο με στατιστικά δεδομένα και απέδειξε ότι αυτή η κίνηση οφείλεται σε συγκρούσεις των κόκκων με τα μόρια του υγρού.(Wrong and correct Einstein). Δυστυχώς όμως στο τρίτο άρθρο ακολουθώντας την πρώτη εργασία του και κάτω από τα δικά του κβάντα φωτός (χωρίς μάζα) προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) διατυπώνοντας τη λαθεμένη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας σύμφωνα με την οποία η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου αλλά στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Αυτή βέβαια η υπόθεση παραβιάζει εξόφθαλμα το νόμο της αφθαρσίας της ύλης διότι κανένα σώμα με την κίνησή του δεν μπορεί να προσθέσει μάζα στη μάζα του αν δεν απορροφήσει μάζα από άλλο σώμα. (Einsteins wrong assumptions in special relativity). Και η ειρωνεία του θέματος είναι ότι ο Αϊνστάιν για την ανάπτυξη της τόσο φημισμένης θεωρίας της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας ξεκινάει παραβιάζοντας την ίδια την Αρχή της Σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου. Σύμφωνα με την αρχή της σχετικότητας όπως έδειξε το πείραμα του Neumann (1845) η μαγνητική δύναμη που προκαλεί ρεύμα στον αγωγό είναι η ίδια είτε κινείται ο αγωγός σε σχέση με το μαγνήτη είτε ο μαγνήτης σε σχέση με τον αγωγό. Όμως ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τον Maxwell ξεκινάει με την υπόθεση ότι κατά την κίνηση του μαγνήτη σε σχέση με τον αγωγό εμφανίζεται ηλεκτρική δύναμη, ενώ κατά την κίνηση του αγωγού σε σχέση με το μαγνήτη εμφανίζεται μαγνητική δύναμη. Στην πραγματικότητα, όπως έδειξα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο της Θεμελιώδους Φυσικής (1993), η μάζα m= hν/c2 του διπολικού φωτονίου είναι η μόνη υπεύθυνη για τη σωστή ερμηνεία όχι μόνο των πειραμάτων του Kaufmann αλλά και του φαινομένου Compton (1923) όπου η απορρόφηση της ακτινοβολία μεγάλης ενέργειας hν έχει τη δυνατότητα να αυξήσει σημαντικά όχι μόνο την ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και τη μάζα του (ΔΜ) σύμφωνα φυσικά με το νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Δηλαδή η εξήγηση αυτών των πειραμάτων δεν έχει καμιά σχέση με τη σχετικότητα των κινήσεων που αναχαιτίζει την πρόοδο της φυσικής. Για τη λεπτομερή μελέτη αυτού του θέματος μπορεί κάποιος να διαβάσει τις εργασίες μου “WHY EINSTEIN IS INVALID”, “LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY” και “ CORRECT COMPTON EFFECT”. Σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα όταν οι δυνάμεις είναι συντηρητικές, όπως στην περίπτωση ενός εκκρεμούς που λειτουργεί με τη βαρύτητα της Γης, τότε κατά την κίνηση με ταχύτητα u η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα του Μο ,που αναφέρεται στον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, είναι αυτή που οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (από δυναμική σε κινητική) διότι σύμφωνα με το μαθηματικό τύπο F = Mo(du/dt) του Euler (1750), ο οποίος εφάρμοσε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, (Newton’s concepts) θα έχουμε Fds = dW = Mo(du/dt)ds = Μοudu ή ολοκληρώνοντας FΔs = Δw = Mou2/2 Όμως όταν οι δυνάμεις δεν είναι συντηρητικές, όπως η περίπτωση της απορρόφησης του φωτός από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο, τότε το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων Ey και Bz (Intensity and false field): Ey(-e)dy = dW και Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e) dy = Fmdt = dmc Και επειδή με βάση τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dW = dmc2 Δηλαδή αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm= dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2 . Σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο καθώς κινείται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c τη στιγμή της αλληλεπίδρασης με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου θα έπρεπε ταυτόχρονα να λειτουργεί με ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Δηλαδή Fe = Ey(-e) και Fm = Bz(dy/dt) στον ίδιο χρόνο (ταυτοχρονισμός) όπως συμβαίνει και στη βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση. Όμως εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm καθυστερεί εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση, και για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα θα πρέπει η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Δηλαδή παρατηρούμε ότι ενώ στις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ωστόσο στις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου η μάζα Μ μεταβάλλεται θα έχουμε αναγκαστική μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας, επειδή δεν γνώριζε αυτό το μηχανισμό των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με μεταβλητή μάζα Μ και μεταβλητό χωρόχρονο, νόμιζε ότι είχε να κάνει με συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου λαθεμένα εισήγαγε τη μάζα ηρεμίας Μο και τη σχετικιστική μάζα Μ παραβιάζοντας τον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο όπου ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται. Έτσι πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα καινούργιο νόμο της σχετικότητας όπου η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική θα είναι μια περιορισμένη περίπτωση, δηλαδή θα προσεγγίζει μόνο τις μικρές ταχύτητες σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Βέβαια αυτή η λαθεμένη ιδέα οδηγεί και στο περίεργο γεγονός που όταν σε ένα εργαστήριο ένας παρατηρητής κινείται μαζί με το ηλεκτρόνιο θα πρέπει να μετράει μεταβολές μαζών σε όλα τα ακίνητα αντικείμενα που θα βρίσκονται μέσα στο εργαστήριο. Μάλιστα ήταν τόσο επηρεασμένος από τη θεωρία του που έφθασε ακόμη και στο σημείο να θεωρεί ότι και οι κυκλικές κινήσεις είναι σχετικές όπως λαθεμένα έγραψε ο Καρτέσιος το 1644 . Ως γνωστό ο Νεύτων το 1687 απέρριψε τις φιλοσοφικές απόψεις του Καρτέσιου για τις σχετικές κινήσεις, ότι δηλαδή για την πραγματική περιφορά της Γης γύρω από τον Ήλιο θα μπορούσε να πει κάποιος ότι μπορεί και ο Ήλιος να κινείται σε σχέση με τη Γη, όπως στο παλαιό γεωκεντρικό σύστημα. Φυσικά ο Νεύτων κάτω από την πραγματική κίνηση ενός πλανήτη γύρω από τον Ήλιο και μελετώντας τις κυκλικές κινήσεις σε σχέση με το κέντρο των κινήσεων με ταχύτητα u και ακτίνα r κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει την κεντρομόλο επιτάχυνση α = u2/r. Αντίθετα o Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του 1938 (σελ.214) και επηρεασμένος από τις φιλοσοφικές απόψεις του Καρτέσιου γράφει: “Ας θεωρήσουμε δυο σώματα π.χ. τον Ήλιο και τη Γη. Η κίνηση που παρατηρούμε είναι ακόμη σχετική. Μπορούμε να την περιγράψουμε δένοντας το σύστημα συντεταγμένων είτε στη Γη είτε στον Ήλιο.” Εδώ σημειώνουμε ότι σύμφωνα με τους νόμους της ορμής όταν αλληλεπιδρούν δυο σώματα με σημαντικές διαφορές στις μάζες τους τότε το αντικείμενο με τη μικρή μάζα κινείται πάντοτε και αναγκαστικά σε σχέση με το μεγάλο αντικείμενο. Λόγου χάρη στην αλληλεπίδραση «Παρατηρητής-Γη» ο παρατηρητής θα επιταχύνεται πάντοτε με g = 9.8 m/s2 . Δηλαδή εδώ δεν μπορούμε να ισχυρισθούμε ότι και η Γη κινείται με την ίδια επιτάχυνση g, αφού στο σύστημα «Γη-Παρατηρητής», στη Γη δεν προκαλείται επιτάχυνση εξαιτίας της πολύ μεγάλης αδράνειας που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων. Ως γνωστό τα πειράματα του Kaufmann και του Compton (όπου οι μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με σχετικές κινήσεις), έδειξαν ότι η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου αυξάνεται από Μο (πριν την απορρόφηση) σε μεταβλητή μάζα Μ στην ταχύτητα u ως εξής Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Αυτή η πειραματική σχέση δείχνει ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο με την απορρόφηση της μάζας πολλών φωτονίων δεν θα μπορεί πια να τρέξει ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Δυστυχώς το παραπάνω πειραματικό αποτέλεσμα θεωρήθηκε σαν πρόβλεψη από τον Αϊνστάιν καθώς ο ίδιος χρησιμοποίησε το μαθηματικό τύπο του Lorentz για ένα αντικείμενο που κινείται σε ένα υποθετικό αιθέρα που απορρίφθηκε από τα πειράματα του Michelson. Γι αυτό και όταν ο Michelson το 1931 συνάντησε τον Αϊνστάιν σχολίασε: “Εγώ λυπάμαι που το δικό μου πείραμα θα μπορούσε να είναι υπεύθυνο για να οδηγήσει στην εκκόλαψη αυτού του τέρατος που λέγεται Ειδική Σχετικότητα.” Αν φυσικά στην παραπάνω εξίσωση χρησιμοποιήσουμε το διαφορικό λογισμό και εφαρμόσουμε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα F = d(Mu)/dt θα καταλήξουμε στην περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν, δηλαδή dW = dMc2 . Συνδυάζοντας λοιπόν αυτή την αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου με την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 καταλήγουμε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Και φυσικά επειδή ο Αϊνστάιν δεν γνώριζε αυτό τον μηχανισμό της αλληλεπίδρασης ήταν επόμενο να καταλήξει στο τελείως παράλογο συμπέρασμα της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια ή το αντίθετο. (Energy does not turn to mass). Και φυσικά αυτή η απατηλή ιδέα που δεν προκύπτει από τους νόμους της φύσης αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη η ενέργεια των φωτονίων από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση ηλεκτρονίου-ποζιτρονίου αποδόθηκε στο έλλειμμα της μάζας τους και αγνοήθηκε η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης, ενώ είναι γνωστό σε όλους τους φυσικούς ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου στο μοντέλο του Bohr προέρχεται από την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων του ηλεκτρονίου και πρωτονίου. Και επειδή στις ατομικές και πυρηνικές ενέργειες σύνδεσης έχουμε και έλλειμμα μάζας τότε σύμφωνα με τους νόμους αφθαρσίας της ενέργειας και μάζας η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια των 13.6 eV στο υδρογόνο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν = 13.6 eV, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 13.6 eV/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 =13,6 eV/c2. To ίδιο φυσικά συμβαίνει και όταν δομείται το δευτέριο από την ένωση του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου. Στο 12ο συμπόσιο του ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» (2002) κάτω από τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων (new structure of protons and neutrons) απέδειξα ότι σύμφωνα με τους θεμελιώδεις νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού το πρωτόνιο μέσω 9 φορτισμένων κουάρκς αλληλεπιδρά με το νετρόνιο μέσω 12 φορτισμένων κουάρκς για να μας δώσει την ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2.2246 MeV η οποία μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 2.2246 MeV , ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας τους μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου όπως συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr. Όμως οι πιο ηλικιωμένοι που ήταν βαθιά επηρεασμένοι από τις θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν και τα ποικίλα πυρηνικά μοντέλα δομής των πυρήνων εγκατέλειψαν την αίθουσα. Στην τέταρτη λοιπόν εργασία του που ονομάσθηκε ισοδυναμία μάζας και ενέργειας πίστεψε ο Αϊνστάιν ότι η μάζα από ένα ήρεμο σώμα περιέχει ενέργεια παρότι τη μαθηματική σχέση την έβγαλε από το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα όπου η δύναμη δεν είναι το αποτέλεσμα της μάζας ενός σώματος που δεν αλληλεπιδρά με άλλο αλλά το αποτέλεσμα από τη σύγκρουση δυο σωμάτων. Τον Νοέμβριο του 1915, ο Αϊνστάιν παρουσίασε τη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας σε μία σειρά διαλέξεων ενώπιον της Πρωσικής Ακαδημίας Επιστημών. Και ενώ η φύση λειτουργεί με νόμους τόσο στις βαρυτικές όσο και στις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις , Ο Αϊνστάιν με νέες και ποικίλες υποθέσεις προσπάθησε να τροποποιήσει το νόμο της βαρύτητας του Νεύτωνα και μάλιστα να τονίσει με έμφαση ότι δεν ισχύει ο τρίτος νόμος που προβλέπει τη θεμελιώδη αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση. Έτσι εισήγαγε τα λεγόμενα βαρυτικά κύματα όμοια με εκείνα που υπέθεσε ο Καρτέσιος το 1644 στην εργασία του Αρχές της Φιλοσοφίας. Σύμφωνα με την εργασία του Καρτέσιου ο χώρος αποτελείται από αιθέρα όπου τα κομμάτια του αλληλεπιδρούν και μεταδίδουν ως κύμα τη δύναμη της βαρύτητας. Αυτή βέβαια τη λαθεμένη φιλοσοφική άποψη ο Νεύτων την απέρριψε με τον τρίτο νόμο του καθώς επιβεβαιώθηκε οριστικά από το πείραμα του Michelson και τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Και επειδή το 1831 ο Faraday αυτή την ιδιότητα του φανταστικού αιθέρα τη μεταβίβασε στο ίδιο το κενό με την ονομασία πεδίο, ''ο Αϊνστάιν για να μη βρεθεί σε δίλλημα ανάμεσα στις δυο υποθέσεις τις αποδέχτηκε και τις δυο εισάγοντας στη βαρύτητα τόσο το πεδίο του Faraday όσο και τον αιθέρα παρότι στην Ειδική Σχετικότητα τον αντικατέστησε με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Έτσι μετά από το 1915 βλέπουμε τον αιθέρα να κυριαρχεί σε πολλές εργασίες του. ''Λόγου χάρη το 1924 ο Αϊνστάιν θα γράψει: “Σύμφωνα με την Ειδική Σχετικότητα ο αιθέρας παραμένει ακόμη απόλυτος εξαιτίας της επιρροής του πάνω στα αδρανειακά σώματα..” Γι αυτό όταν το 1935 τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα ο Αϊνστάιν, για να μην δείξει ότι κλονίζονται οι υποθέσεις του αιθέρα και των βαρυτικών κυμάτων, το αποτέλεσμα του πειράματος το αποκάλεσε «Στοιχειωμένη αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση». Παρόλα αυτά το 1936 έγραψε μια εργασία που απέρριπτε τα βαρυτικά κύματα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO κατάφερε να εντοπίσει όχι τα λαθεμένα βαρυτικά κύματα (wrong gravitational waves) αλλά τις χωροχρονικές διακυμάνσεις των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων που προκύπτουν από τους νόμους της φύσης (spacetime ripples of laws). Ήδη από το 1907 ο Αϊνστάιν δεν ήταν ικανοποιημένος από τις ομοιόμορφες σχετικές ταχύτητες και αποφάσισε να κάνει κριτική στις επιταχύνσεις (g) που προέρχονται από τις βαρυτικές δυνάμεις Fg. Σύμφωνα με τον πρώτο και δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο ενός σώματος που πέφτει επάνω στη Γη αντιδρά στην Fg με τη μορφή Mog και το γινόμενο Μοg μπορεί να χαρακτηρισθεί ως αδρανειακή δύναμη αντίθετη από την βαρυτική, διότι το σώμα έχει την τάση να κινείται με ομοιόμορφη κίνηση και όχι με επιτάχυνση. Και προκειμένου ο Αϊνστάιν να επαναλάβει τα ίδια αποτελέσματα του Νεύτωνα, δηλαδή όταν ένας άνθρωπος που βρίσκεται σε ένα ασανσέρ δεν έχει βάρος όταν κόβονται τα σχοινιά, εγκατέλειψε τις ιδέες της ήρεμης μάζας Μο και σχετικιστικής μάζας Μ από την προηγούμενη θεωρία του και επανέφερε στο προσκήνιο τις δυο ιδιότητες της μάζας που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων δηλαδή τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο και τη μάζα βαρύτητας Μg. Ως γνωστό στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων (βαρύτητα) για ένα σώμα με σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο που πέφτει στην επιφάνεια της Γης με μάζα Μ και ακτίνα R ισχύει ο τύπος '' '' Fg = Mog = GMgM/R2 Και επειδή ο Γαλιλαίος απέδειξε ότι για όλα τα σώματα η επιτάχυνση g είναι η ίδια o Νεύτων από το νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης ανακάλυψε ότι Μο = Μg. Με αυτή τη σπουδαία ανακάλυψη ο Νεύτων απέρριψε τη λαθεμένη ιδέα περί φυγόκεντρης δύναμης στις κυκλικές κινήσεις, αφού αν κοπεί το σχοινί από μια πέτρα που κάνει κυκλική κίνηση η πέτρα θα κινηθεί προς τη διεύθυνση της εφαπτομένης που είναι η ευθύγραμμη κίνηση του πρώτου νόμου. Έτσι ο Νεύτων κατάφερε να δικαιολογήσει τις τροχιές των πλανητών εισάγοντας στη μάζα και την ιδιότητα της αδράνειας. Λόγου χάρη ένας αστροναύτης που περιφέρεται γύρω από τη Γη δεν έχει βάρος επειδή εμφανίζεται μια αδρανειακή δύναμη που αντιδρά στη βαρύτητα με ίση δύναμη επειδή η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο είναι ίση με τη βαρυτική μάζα Μg . Και ενώ η φύση εργάζεται με ένα δρόμο που λέγεται φυσικός νόμος, δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν προκειμένου να τροποποιήσει το νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης με νέες υποθέσεις, αυτή τη σπουδαία ανακάλυψη την υποβάθμισε λέγοντας ότι ήταν μια σύμπτωση χωρίς καμία αξία και την εισήγαγε ξανά με την ονομασία Αρχή της Ισοδυναμίας. Στο βιβλίο του1938 (σελ.218) θα γράψει: “Θυμόμαστε ακόμη ότι η ισότητα των δυο μαζών, της μάζας βάρους και της αδρανούς, ήταν εντελώς συμπτωματική από την άποψη της κλασικής μηχανικής και δεν έπαιζε κανένα ρόλο στη δομή της.” Δηλαδή στην προσπάθειά του να τροποποιήσει τις ιδέες του Νεύτωνα χρησιμοποίησε τις ίδιες τις ανακαλύψεις του Νεύτωνα δηλαδή τη σταθερή αδρανειακά μάζα Μο που ακυρώνει τις ίδιες τις ιδέες του περί ήρεμης και σχετικιστικής μάζας.(Contradicting relativity theories). Σήμερα πολλοί ακόμη φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι ο Αϊνστάιν είναι ο πρώτος που προέβλεψε την καμπύλωση του φωτός από τον Ήλιο και αυτό συμβαίνει επειδή δεν μνημόνευσε τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα. Πάντως σύμφωνα με τη μάζα των σωματιδίων του Νεύτωνα όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο κινείται κάθετα στη βαρυτική δύναμη συμπεριφέρεται ακριβώς όπως και άλλα σώματα και λειτουργεί στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με αδρανειακή μάζα mo = hν/c2. Έτσι εμφανίζεται μια επιτάχυνση κάθετη προς την ταχύτητα c όπως το ομολογεί και ο Αϊνστάιν στο βιβλίο του 1938. Όμως όταν η ταχύτητα c είναι παράλληλη της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg τότε με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και επειδή το διπολικό φωτόνιο έχει πάντοτε σταθερή ταχύτητα © αυτή δεν θα μεταβληθεί. Κατά συνέπεια θα μεταβληθεί μόνο η μάζα του σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Fg = dp/dt = cdm/dt Και αυτή η σχέση μας δίνει την παρακάτω ενέργεια Fgds = dW = hdν = (cdm/dt)ds = dmc2 Αυτό το αποτέλεσμα βαρύτητας είναι ίδιο με την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του φωτονίου γεγονός που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της ενοποίησης των δυνάμεων, κάτι που δεν κατάφερε να το πετύχει ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή πίστευε στα λαθεμένα πεδία του Maxwell. (Discovery of unified forces). Εδώ παρατηρούμε όχι μόνο μεταβολή της συχνότητας ( Correct gravitational redshift) αλλά και μεταβολή μάζα λόγω βαρύτητας, που συνοδεύεται και από μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου, αφού θα πρέπει η επιτάχυνση λόγω βαρυτικής δύναμης να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από τη συστολή του μήκους και τη διαστολή του χρόνου. (Discovery of length contraction). Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Αϊνστάιν προσπάθησε να προσεγγίσει αυτό το φαινόμενο κάτω από τα κβάντα του (χωρίς μάζα) χρησιμοποιώντας όμως το φαινόμενο Doppler της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής και όχι της θεωρίας του. Επιπλέον ακολουθώντας ο Αϊνστάιν τις ποικίλες υποθέσεις του για την τροποποίηση των νόμων του Νεύτωνα δεν ήταν δύσκολο να προσθέσει για τη μελέτη του σύμπαντος και άλλη μια νέα υπόθεση, τη λεγόμενη αντιβαρύτητα, αφού πίστευε ότι το σύμπαν είναι στατικό. Έτσι το 1917 εισήγαγε τη γνωστή κοσμολογική σταθερά Λ, δηλαδή μια υποθετική ύπαρξη δύναμης που απωθεί την ύλη. Όμως μια δεκαετία αργότερα, ο μεγάλος αστρονόμος Edwin Hubble χρησιμοποιώντας το τηλεσκόπιο που βρίσκεται στο όρος Wilson ανακάλυψε ότι οι γαλαξίες απομακρύνονται μεταξύ τους, όπως οι σταφίδες στη ζύμη ενός σταφιδόψωμου που φουσκώνει. Το σύμπαν λοιπόν δεν ήταν στατικό. Η ανακάλυψη αυτή οδήγησε στην θεωρία της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης. Σύμφωνα με αυτή την υπόθεση πριν από 13.7 δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια, το σύμπαν ήταν πολύ μικροσκοπικό, με την συνολική μάζα του στριμωγμένη και συμπιεσμένη σε τεράστια πυκνότητα. (Our early universe). Από τότε το σύμπαν διαστέλλεται. Στη συνέχεια ο Einstein, αναφερόμενος στην κοσμολογική σταθερά του, δήλωσε ότι επρόκειτο για το «μεγαλύτερο λάθος της ζωής του». Καθώς οι αστρονόμοι συνειδητοποίησαν ότι το σύμπαν διαστέλλεται, άρχισαν να προβληματίζονται για το αν θα συνεχίσει να διαστέλλεται με τον ίδιο ρυθμό ή εφόσον η βαρύτητα των γαλαξιών ήταν αρκετά ισχυρή, η διαστολή θα σταματούσε κάποτε, για να δώσει τη θέση της στην συστολή. Στα μέσα της δεκαετίας του 1990 δυο ανεξάρτητες ομάδες αστρονόμων βρήκαν ότι η διαστολή του σύμπαντος επιταχύνεται και η ανακάλυψη αυτή που έγινε το 1998, έδωσε το βραβείο Nobel φυσικής 2011, στους Saul Perlmutter, Brian Schmidt και Adam Riess. Ωστόσο παραμένει το μεγάλο ερώτημα της αιτίας που προκαλεί αυτή τη φυγοκεντρική επιτάχυνση που αποκαλείται σκοτεινή ενέργεια. Ίσως η οριστική απάντηση να δοθεί ύστερα από τις έρευνες που γίνονται για το σπιν του σύμπαντος, διότι αν αποδειχθεί ότι το σπιν είναι πολύ μεγάλο τότε τη λύση θα τη δώσει η αδρανειακή δύναμη του Νεύτωνα που θα είναι μεγαλύτερη από την έλξη των μαζών. (Hubble and Newton reject Einstein). Category:Fundamental physics concepts